Mega Knot
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Untying knots can be troublesome.


Laki was caught by the priest Ohm's giant dog, Holy. He held her by her bag of Vearth she collected for Aisa. "What a shame, dying for such a useless thing." Ohm said, holding his retard Nomura blade to her head. Laki attempted to flip away from the two, only to have Holy uppercut her in the stomach. "What a joke." Ohm jumped off Holy's back. "I'm going for the others, do what you want with her." Holy barked in agreement as he left. Holy looked at her and began to drool, hungry from the entire fight. However his hunger subsided when he saw her loincloth uplifted, showing her very thin slip. He smelt it for a while and gave a lick at her crotch with his large, soft and wet tongue. She giggled for a little before coming to. "What happened?" She saw Holy going to town at her unmentionables. "No, no! Bad dog! Stop that right now!" Holy yielded, whimpering. "You mustn't do that to a lady when she's unconscious." Holy whimpered even more. Laki started to smile. "Oh, you're not such a bad dog now, are you?" The giant pooch began to nuzzle her softly. She started to chuckle a little. Suddenly, Holy looked around and stood on his hind legs. He took Laki on his back and ran to a secluded area.

"Where are you taking me, dog?" She asked. He barked to her something. He led her to a deep cave. "Why are we here?" Laki asked. "What's he planning?" Holy was wagging his tail while standing. Laki noticed something red sticking out from his crotch. "Wait, is that…" A little pre-cum dripped from it. "No! I told you already, that's not something one does to a lady!" Holy whimpered. The sight of the pooch whimpering was too much for her to handle. "Okay, okay. Once little touch. But that's all you get!" Holy barked in glee. Laki walked to his crotch and felt the balls for a little. "They're really big. But so bouncy and soft. Fuzzy, and…" She went for his spear but stopped. "That's all you're getting." Holy whimpered, growing from the sensation. Laki puffed her face in annoyance. "Damn you, you're a pain." She began to touch his spear, going with the tip. One touch was enough for the pre to leak out and make a trail from her finger. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She thought, stroking it up and down. The dick grew larger and larger, wiggling about while shooting out hot dog seed. Laki was caught off guard by it. "All of this just from touching you?" She thought. "What a lewd dog he is." Some of it hit her mouth. "It tastes…strange."

She began to lick Holy up and down. He was panting in pleasure. More and more pre flowed out of his dick. She finally blew him, taking it all in at once. "It's so thick, so warm, so full-flavored…" She began to drip from her vagina. "I can't do this, not with a dog…But I haven't felt so provocative since…Well, ever." She took her mouth off his dick and had pre dripping out of her mouth. She collected it and swallowed it. "Damn you, dog." She told him. "You got me messy." Holy looked at her, worried. She took off her garb. "You have to put all of your joy juice inside here." She gave a smile while spreading her vagina to the big dog. Holy sniffed the air and got excited. He went to it and took a lick. She winced in pleasure. "Your tongue is so soft and warm, dog." She moaned. "Keep licking me." Holy did just that, until he looked at Laki with lust. He grabbed her by the torso and held her up. Under her was his dick, knot and all exposed and enlarged. "No, that can't fit inside of me-" Laki was cut off by Holy thrusting her onto his dick, forcing it inside. "No, it can't fit in me, dog! Stop it!" But it did. Laki screamed as her body became overwhelmed by massive dog dick. "It's all over my body, this feeling!" She thought. "I can't even move!" Holy began to thrust her up and down, panting and drooling from the feeling as well. He then began to go down on all fours, forcing his knot into her. "No, wait! That can't fit in me!" She thought, before the tip hit her cervix. "Ah, it's no use! Go for it, my furry lover. Put it in me!" Her mouth and tongue hung out as she begged for her cunt to be destroyed. The knot went in her, expanding her womb. "It's in, it's in!" She thought, tears flowing from her face. Holy was stomping his foot, overwhelmed from Laki's tight pussy squeezing on his dick like a vicegrip. Holy howled loudly, signaling his climax. "He's ready to cum, I can feel it!" He did just that, as it shot out, hitting Laki's cervix with a great amount of force. Laki grunted and moaned loudly. It overflowed her womb but with Holy's knot blocking her pussy shut, there was no way for it to escape all at once. It spurted out slowly, leaking down to Laki's feet. Suddenly, with a loud splurt, Holy pulled out, splattering his seed all over the area. The two collapsed from exhaustion.

Later on, Laki was rubbing Holy's head as he lay on her lap. "I've never felt that way before, dog." She said. "I imagine your owner never took care of you the way I did just now, no?" Holy barked in agreement, wagging his tail. "What should I name you?" Laki thought for a minute. Holy wrote his name in the dirt. "Holy? That's your name? How fitting!" Holy licked his newfound fuckbuddy's face as she cradled him.


End file.
